Lelouch in a different world
by Mrgreen165
Summary: Lelouch is sent to another world after the Zero Requiem, what will he do in this new world, what will happen...
1. Chapter 1- The New World

Coldness flows over a demon, a demon that's meant to be dead. He floats in a void of darkness, was this hell or was he dreaming. ' _no'_ the demon thought _'this couldn't be a dream, right? It's hell, right?_

Then a light appeared with red and purple shined behind him. He turned to face the beam of light, to his surprise it was a symbol of Geass. It shined brightly in front of him and had a warm feeling.

 _ **"You are not dead Lelouch"**_ beam a loud voice coming from the Geass symbol _**"you are an immortal being now.**_

' _What an immortal being?' he thought 'after the Zero Requiem, I should be dead and in hell or heaven_ '.

 _ **"You will be sent to another universe where you will be met with challenges, hardship, you'll meet different friends and old".**_ beamed the voice.

"Why?" he asked "why am I immortal, all I wanted was to rest in peace with my fellow friends who had died because of me, to be with them and say sorry, to look down and smile at the peace I made when I died.

" _ **Your father gave you the immortality that you have now"**_ beamed the voice _ **"I'm just a mere messenger of C's World. You'll have your immortality and your Geass when you go and I'll appear again to deliver messages as C's World deems fit".**_

"Wait" Lelouch yelled "I have more questions for you to answer" but the symbol just faded away and Lelouch was in the cold dark void again.

he just floated in

the same spot for god knows how long. the former demon emperor closed his eyes, he started thinking about the world he was living behind and the world he would be transported too. Without realizing he fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamed of the past, he dreamed about the school council, Milly planning her evil plans, Rivalz trying to win Milly over, Nina on her computer, Shirley being embarrassed about something Milly said, Suzaku getting bitten by Arthur, Nunnally talking to Kallen and him. The former demon Emperor looked behind him and saw the Black Knights talking to Zero. He looked back at the Student Council and his vision started to fade. he smiled and said, "Suzaku the world I leave you will be in your hands now, be careful not to spark the flame of war".

He awoke in a bed that was unfamiliar, he sat up and saw that he was in a room that screamed royalty. The walls were white with the edges gold, the floor and ceiling were royal purples. The bed that he was sleeping in was a queen size bed, the quilt was full purple and the covers white. He looked to his right and saw bookshelf in the corner and as well as a dresser, next to it was a glass door to a balcony, to his left was a bedside table with a burned-out candle on it and there was wooden door further down. In front stood another wooden door. Lelouch stood up from the bed, grabbing a gown from the foot of the bed and headed towards the wooden door in front of the bed curiously. He opens the door by pulling down the golden handles, and to his surprise, it was a study on the right stood a desk in front of a window, bookshelves lined the walls in front of him and next to him. He walked over to the desk and looked over a door in front of the desk and saw that two Britannian banners were on either side of the door.

"Britannia banners?" questioned Lelouch "so I'm in Britannia"

He looked back at the desk and saw journals, an ink and quill and some other stuff. But a map court his attention, between the bookshelf, hanged a map of a continent, Empires names were on the map as well as borders but not looking like the Americas.

A knock on the door made him jump breaking his train of thought. The door opens, and women dress in a maid's outfit walked in, she saw Lelouch and panicked.

"Y-your H-highness" she studded in fear bowing " I didn't know you were up I'm sorry for just walking in, Jeremiah would h-have been here, but he had to d-deal with a problem in the k-kitchen "

'Highness' He thought, lifting an eyebrow 'is she afraid of me? Jeremiah?'

He started to walk over to her and she started to tense up more.

'she is' he said getting the answer to his question. He lifted his arm up and the Women tensed up, even more, he put his risen hand on her shoulder. She loosens up a bit and looked up in surprise. she looked around 17 years old.

"Y-you're not going to hit me for my incompetence?" questioned the maid still stuttering.

'What?' thought Lelouch 'why would he do that'

"Now why would I do that" Lelouch answered the maid's question "now go back to what you were doing"

He then started to move past the still surprised maid and walked through the open door.

'it wouldn't be good if he stayed' he thought walking down the hall 'hmm she said highness, so I must be a prince still in this universe'.

he looked you and saw the other maids that were cleaning the vase and painting of dust, they would turn and face him and bow with a feared expression. He went back to thinking about where he was and why the maids were fearful.

"your highness," a voice said loudly breaking his train of thought.

He looked up and Jeremiah without his cyborg parts but still wearing the same cloths.

"your highness your up," Jeremiah said confidently "the maid did not wake you right?"

"hmm no" Lelouch replied, "but I'm hungry how about breakfast".

"you are having it in the study?" Questioned Jeremiah.

"no in the dining room will be fine" Lelouch answering his question.

"yes of course," said Jeremiah bowing, but by doing so he saw a mark or symbol his highness neck. He didn't want to question him about it.

They walked down the hall and came to a door being open by a guard. the pair walked in and Lelouch saw that the dining room had a long wooden table and had a ton of wooden chair with cushion type fabric on them. the walls had paintings and the flag of Britannia at the far side of the table halfway over a widow. Jeremiah pulled the chair at the end of the table that was near the window. Lelouch accepts his offer and sat down.

"Your Highness, I have to go to the kitchen and tell them to bring your food here," said Jeremiah. "oh, the princess and the knight of zero will be joining".

'knight of Zero which means it must be Suzaku' Lelouch thought as he signaled Jeremiah away 'I wonder if all the people he knew was here in this world.'

He thought about how the people were bowing and trembling at the same

time. breaking his train of thought was voices coming from the door which was opening.

"Even if Emperor Lelouch is an evil king but I will change him," said the knight of zero.

'Emperor?' Lelouch thought

"I believe in you Suzaku all I can do is just smile," said the princess. "you are the Knight of Zero are you not?"

"Suzaku? Nunnally?" Lelouch said without thinking.

the two jumped looking in the direction of Lelouch. not speaking another word. Lelouch realising them stand in attention shaking a bit.

"well, why are you just standing there? sit down" said Lelouch with a smile

"do you think he heard us" whispering in the ear of Nunnally

"no, I don't think so" replied Nunnally in a whisper

Lelouch saw this and just smiled, the knight of zero sat down to the left of Lelouch and Nunnally sat to the right. The trio sat awkwardly in the dining room but before long Jeremiah and a chef and two maids came into the room with a trolley with food on it.

Jeremiah picks up one of the plates and the maids followed. Jeremiah paced the plate down in front of Lelouch and the maids place the plates in front of Nunnally and Suzaku.

"so, what do we have here?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"It is eggs and bacon on bread with herbs and spice with the side of fruit," Jeremiah said.

Lelouch picks up his utensils and took his first bite of his first meal in this new universe.

"it's nice," said Lelouch focusing on his meal.

The room gasped at the comment. Lelouch hearing the voices of the people gasping he just looked up and smiled.

"Hey, big brother is everything alright? you are most... you seem to a different person entirely" said Nunnally questioning Lelouch.

"am I alright... yes, just fine," Lelouch said with a smile.

the trio made small talk why'll eating breakfast. Lelouch started to think about Nunnally and remembered when she came in she could walk. that put another smile on his face.

Lelouch finished his Breakfast he got up to when he felt sharp pains in his head. Lelouch screamed in pain seeing visions of the old Lelouch doing horrible things to the country and its people.

"Your Majesty" yelled Jeremiah and Suzaku worrying for his master's health.

"Big brother" yelled Nunnally shooked at the event unfolding.

Lelouch opened his eyes to worried faces of Jeremiah, Suzaku and Nunnally.

"I'm fine," Lelouch said chuckling.

"No, you're not fine," said a worried Nunnally.

"I am fine Nunnally" putting a hand on her shoulder "Jeremiah, Suzaku I'm going to my study, follow me"

"yes, your majesty," they both said saluting.

"you sure you are fine?" questioned Suzaku why'll the trio walked down the hall.

"yes, more or less," Lelouch said sarcastically.

they got to the door of the study and Jeremiah open the doors. they walked, Lelouch instantly walking over to the desk and sitting down and the two that followed and stood at attention in front of him.

" Jeremiah tell me about the current happiness for the empire, what do the citizen's and the army think of me the emperor?" Lelouch said in a serious tone.

"Well..." started Jeremiah "the citizens are angry at you and army's morale is down, they pick on the citizens to keep their hopes up. No one wants to disobey you".

"I see," said Lelouch smiling "there are changes in the air. Big changes indeed.

 **Authors Notes- This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please review it. Please tell if its good and I should keep on going with it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Black Knights

Five days after the Zero Requiem.

Lelouch stretched when he finished writing on a page that looked like a scroll. Suzaku picked the page up and looked at it with surprise. It said, "King's Festival, a Festival will be held all over the country, all palaces will be open to the public, but some areas are resected. Do what you like bring food stands, entertainment, whatever you want. King's festival is the about the giving the public what he has for a day and celebrate a new era, a changed king".

"This festival will bring the peoples hopes up, they'll start thinking that the Emperor of Britannia is changing from an evil tyrant to a good Emperor a great Emperor," said Lelouch Proudly "but I dare say that there are people out there that would want revenge for what I've done".

"I see," said Suzaku "I've noticed around the capital that the people are beginning to trust you but still has doubts and the army has mostly reformed into what you proposed"

"well we will deal with anything that comes our way," said Lelouch "Now go get this copied and get the guards to hang them up around the country".

Suzaku turned around and walked out of the room.

"the People of Britannia are beginning to trust me" said Lelouch in a low voice and putting the back of his left hand on his left side of his chin "some will not like this change, I predict that some of the dukes will be unhappy and the some of the citizens will still have doubts. If these dukes do seek to revolt, then I will have to learn and make up some strategies on the arts of war in the medieval era"

On a road near the capital of Pendragon a group of mercenaries' head back to their fort in the Mountains.

"Man, that last village had people are more or less happy," said Inoue "it's like when we get closer to the capital the more people are happier, it's weird"

"Haven't you seen to the guards helping the people out and their new outfit they're wearing, it's getting more confusing, weren't they under the evil tyranny of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia?" Questioned Suigiyama.

"well since the death of the 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia at the hands of 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, there still been fear and chaos and it was getting worse by the day," said Kallen "we'll get answers to our questions at the guild, right?"

The cart with Inoue, Suigiyama, Kallen and four other members lower in rank than them travelled back from their assignment of protecting farmers and miners that were getting her harassed by bandits to their home, a fort up in the snowy mountains near Pendragon.

They reach the Fort in which they called home, the gates opened, and they were welcomed back. The four members that were lower in rank jumped of the cark and headed for the guild hall and Inoue, Suigiyama and Kallen were not far behind. As they walked through the doors into the guild hall and they were greeted with yells of "welcome home" and applause of their return. Inoue and Suigiyama went their separate whey leaving Kallen to report to their leader Ohgi. Ohgi was sitting on a stool at their bar listening to Tamaki but clearly not listening but he was talking about stuff without a care in the world.

"Ohgi," said Kallen as he turned around to find the voice.

"ah Kallen good to see you again hope it wasn't difficult," said Ohgi.

"it wasn't that difficult, we got some scratches but were fine," said Kallen proudly "oh and we've been seeing changes to the guard's amours and they have been helping the citizens out, do you know what's been going on?"

"it's good you've come back without getting too hurt but all we know about your question is that…" Ohgi took a breath as he looked at Kallen "well Emperor is changing as they say"

"Changing? How so?" she asked.

"we'll all we know is that his been changing laws and reforming the army, the laws are having a positive effect on the people," Ohgi said, "But…"

"but?" she replied.

"but we don't anything else, so we plan to send someone to the palace as a maid," Ohgi said giggling witch but a questioned look on Kallen "before you ask who will be doing it… it'll be you..."

"meeee?" she said shocked at the answer her leader said, "why me?"

"because you can put a different face and emotion on better than anyone here." He said still giggling then putting on a serious face "you'll be going to the capital tomorrow, so pack your bags and hang around until then and you have no objections you hear"

Kallen was surprised at the fact that she would be going undercover for the Black Knight Mercery Guild just because they did not know the intentions of Emperor Lelouch, but she didn't really want to argue with Ohgi because she was beat after the long journey, so she just said, "yes sir" and walked to her room to prepare.

Lelouch was in the palace library reading about the history Britannia. He sat in a comfortable chair and next to him was a stack of war strategy books and weapon books that he finished reading. The page that he was read stated that the 97th Emperor of Britannia was overthrown by the 98th Emperor and he was ruling under iron fist having 3 wars under his rule, but he was overthrown by Lelouch because all Lelouch wanted was the power that his father had. But there could have been a different reason. That was all the book had to offer in history. He looked up as he heard footsteps heading towards him it was Sayako being him some tea.

"Looking at the history of Britannia?" asked the maid putting his tea down on the table.

"yes, it's somewhat interesting," he said picking up the tea and having a sip "but why is it that I'm not in the history books yet?"

"well that's because your history is still being written up and until you die it will not be published," she said.

"well, that disappointing," he said looking at something that caught his eye. He got up and walked to the book that caught his eye, he picked it up and the title said "Knightmare dreams, a folktale" a drawing on the front cover depicts what he could make out was the two Knightmares with swords in the air to look like a partnership.

'Knightmares' he thought, 'is there Knightmare Frames in this world too? No, it's just a folktale nothing more'

"your majesty is there something wrong," said Sayoko.

"no, I'm fine, thank you for asking," he said.

"Your majesty," said a voice breaking the conversation between the Sayako and Lelouch, Suzaku appeared from the side of the bookshelf "I've been looking for you, I've finished the assignment that you gave me. The posters are being put up over the capital and the whole Empire will soon have them up in a matter of three to four weeks"

"ah thank you Suzaku," Lelouch said with a pleased smile on his face. "know we wait until two months from now and we'll see how it goes"

"Oh, before I forgot these are the papers on the five new maids coming tomorrow," said Suzaku.

Suzaku handed the papers to Lelouch "thank you I'll be going back to my study now" he said "Suzaku follow"

Suzaku bowed as Lelouch placed 'Knightmare dreams' back on the bookcase and walking through the library with the knight of Zero in tow. They walked silently down the halls of the palace and to his study. He opens the door and saw that Jeremiah was waiting inside with a note on a tray.

"Your majesty a letter from princess Euphemia," said Jeremiah

"Euphemia?" they both said but with different expression's one feeling sadness of remembering that time and the other with glee.

'No, this a different world, of course, she would be alright not dead' He thought, straightening his posture and walking over to the butler/soldier and taking the note off the tray and sitting down in his chair at his desk. He placed the papers down on the desk then grabbed a knife and sliced the letter open and sliding the letter out of the envelope. He unfolded it and it read "hello Lelouch, my half-brother I writing to you because Cornelia, Schneizel and I are coming back from our little vacation. Though we have been hearing good things about you from the people of Britannia and very pleased that your changing, oh and some of the knights of the round that we passed are coming to the palace as well" P.S "can't wait to see you again Lelouch we'll be there in around five days maybe".

"they're coming back to the palace," said Lelouch trying to hide his sadness with a smile.

"your majesty this is good news when will they be getting here," said Jeremiah

"well around three to five days," he said estimating the time the letter was sent to now. He then looked a Suzaku wondering if they love each other in this world too.

Lelouch put the letter down and pick up the papers of the five maids that were coming to the palace, it had details of their appearance like what colour their hair was, the colour of their eyes, their age, height, width and details of their background. He looked through the papers and carefully examining the details of the new maids, he turned to the last paper and saw to his surprise as he saw the name Kallen Kozuki. 'Kallen' he thought 'so my red queen will be in serves to the throne by being a maid, she is most likely coming here to spy on me for the black knights, Black knights? Do they exist in this world?'

"question" Lelouch said, Suzaku and Jeremiah looked at the Emperor for what his question might be. "are there a group out there calling them self's the Black knights?"

"black knights?" they say together being there thinking faces on.

"Oh, you there is such a group," Suzaku said with excitement. "but they call them self's the Black knight mercenary guild"

"so, what do they do?" asked Lelouch.

"well they help the weak because the Britannian military did nothing to protected them, so they formed the guild," said Suzaku "some of the Britannian people join up with them".

"I see," Lelouch said putting the papers down.

'I wonder why they would send Kallen over here' he thought walking to the balcony in his room.

"well will see what happens tomorrow," he said looking at the sunset.

A female with red hair was walking around her room spouting words of hate because she didn't get a say in the plan that consisted of just her pretending to be a maid in the palace where Emperor Lelouch resided, she hated him, she hated that excuse for an Emperor. Her brother died in one of the 98th Emperor's wars and she hated the whole line of Emperor's after him, even if he didn't do it. But she calmed herself down when she heard her stomach growl, knowing that she would have to go down to the guild hall to get her dinner. She opened the door and saw the maid's outfit was hanging from the door. It held a note saying that it was to be put on after she got up in the morning. She growled and through the maids' outfit onto the bed and began to walk down to the guild hall. She opened the door to the guild hall, the hall was packed with Black Knight Mercs singing merry songs and having their dinner with conversation. She walked through the hall to Tamaki's bar. She ordered a toasted sandwich and cup of tea. As her dinner was being prepared Ohgi appeared behind her saying

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"More or less" she replied turning around to see Ohgi.

"sorry if we caused any unhappy thoughts," he said.

"you better be, you know how much I hate them" she snapped back.

"yes, I know, but…" Ohgi said having the dinner Kallen ordered place in front of her and she began to eat why'll she listened to Ohgi "everyone here has faith that you can do it"

Kallen looked over to the people that he was talking about, they had stopped talking and sing just to comfort her and saying that she can do it. She looked back at Ohgi.

"are you going to let their words of encouragement be in vain" he continued

"No, I…" she studded

"Oh, and before a forget you can't get out of it you tried because your document is already in the palace," he said walking away.

"wait, what," she said shocked at what he said

Of cause he said it. But It was most likely the others that planned him to say that because he wouldn't say that would he?

 **Author's note- Well hope you in joy this chapter it was a bit longer than the last chapter. I'm aiming for a 2,000 to 3,000-word chapters but if you want longer chapters just ask. If you got any suggestions about the story, I'll see if it would fit in with the story that I have already got planned. Just to remind you that this is my first fanfiction and It might be a bit rusty but hey what can you do. Thank you. Again, hope you in joyed it. Please review. I've edited the story a bit hope it's better.**


	3. Chapter 3 Emperor, Queen and the Witch

Six days A.Z.R (After Zero Requiem)

As the morning sun shines through the studies window, Lelouch sits at his desk sipping his cup of tea and looking at a map of the Britannian Empire and its surroundings. To the north of the empire, there is a wall of mountains with only three cracks to get to the Empire on the other side of the wall. Each crack has a fort on either side. The Empire beyond the wall is the Chinese Empire, the only Empire other than Britannia to be in this world from the other world. To the east was 3 smaller empires bordering Britannia, the border is an open field with grasslands and few forests, forts were in strategic areas, like on high hills. South and west had the ocean, but the west side was a bit like the Mediterranean Sea in Europe in this world. South-west was a peninsula that they owned that met with the other side of the continent, this opening was the only way in or out and this was called the devil's mouth. The Britannian Empire had good relations with the Chinese Empire because they knew that fighting a war against each other would be a death wish for both empires. So, they signed a non-aggression pact and started trading. The three other Empires to the east had been fighting wars against each other for millennia and the Britannian Empire always went and took a bit of land when they fought, but sometimes It sparked war against them which ended a win for the Britannian Empire, but the last two wars ended in a stalemate because of the depression that was happening in Britannia.

Lelouch wonders if Empress Tianzi was leading the Chinese Empire and Xingke would be helping her. Then he started thing about his Geass and him not even using it yet. He wonders if will be using it in this world.

Kallen was in a carriage that was taking her to the capital of Britannia, Pendragon and straight to the palace. The Black Knights had said their farewell to Kallen, she remembers that Ohgi had said that there will be Black Knight stationed in an inn in the Capital so anytime she was sent out for whatever reason she would have to go and report her findings. The carriage had entered the capital, she looked out the window saw that people were most happy and going about their daily lives without fear. It was funny to her that just a few days ago this very city was filled with despair and fear and now it's people are happy; the guards help the people instead of hurting them just to get there hopes up. Before she knew it, the carriage stops, and the driver said that this was the end of the ride. So, she climbed out and grabbed her truck that had some clothes and some other items. The Driver immediately moves away when she was finished. She looked at the silver gate and two guards with white coats with silver armour and wielded spears and diamond-shaped shields, they stood either side of the gate. She walked up to one of them and told him that she was one of the new maids and showed him the papers for evidence. He checks it and gives it the all clear and opens the gate to a maroon brick road with gold edges, there were flowers spanning around following the road that ended at the palace. She began to walk up the road and got to another gate which she gave the papers to the guards that were present. They had less amour but wore black coats with gold patterns around it, they wielded black diamond shields with gold patterns on it and had a spear and sword near the waist. They opened the gate and one of the guards left his post to show her the way to the servant's door. She walked past beautiful gardens and saw that gardeners were tending to the gardens. What caught her eye the most was a girl in a gazebo drinking tea and looking out at the garden. The guard had turned around and noticed what she was looking at.

"that's princess Nunnally," he said, "She is kind and pretty, but we best not gawk we need to get going".

Kallen agreed and they were on their way again. They got to the servant's door, the guard opened and walked in with the new maid in tow. Anyone that was in the room was on their break most do not pay any attention, but some look in her direction.

"Sayoko the first maid is here, she's all yours. He yelled as Sayoko walked into the room hearing the yelling guard "I'll now take my leave"

The guard walked back outside and closed the door. Sayoko walked up to her and investigated her and then smiled and said.

"I'm Sayoko Nice to meet you, the other new maids probably won't be becoming until the evening, so what is your name?".

"Kallen, Kallen Kozuki" she replied.

"well then we should get onto the tour of the palace," the maid said

Kallen said nothing and followed the maid out to the corridor and went left, going down the corridor they walked silently until one of them conducted small talk but when to being silent after they finished. They reached near the end of the corridor and Sayoko opened the door that leads to an open area. There were two staircases on either side of the room heading up to the second floor in the middle of the stairs stood a double door and at the front of the room stood another double door that most likely when to the outside because of the windows around the door shining brightly.

"this is the front of the Palace, through those double doors is the throne room," Sayoko said pointing to the double doors in the middle of the stairs "why don't we have a look"

Kallen nodded in agreement, the maid walked over to the double doors with Kallen in tow and opened the doors to the throne room.

Lelouch walked out of his study and down the corridors of the palace. He looked at the painting on the walls of the palace and any other things that were in the corridor to make it look like royals lived here. Lelouch walked through the palace corridors and came across Suzaku.

"Suzaku" yelled Lelouch playfully as he put his arms around his neck startling the Knight.

"your majesty," Suzaku said trying to calm down "what are you doing here?"

"is it weird that the Emperor takes a stroll through his own palace," Lelouch said letting go of Suzaku with a smile and knowing that the Knight only said that because he was startled.

"no, your majesty," Suzaku said with worry that he had a fended him.

"good" Lelouch said with a smirk "you're going to accompany me on my stroll as punishment"

"yes, your majesty," Suzaku said sighing in relief that it's just a stroll with him and knowing that it's more a joke than punishment.

Lelouch and Suzaku strolled through the palace corridors and entering the throne room by the second story. Lelouch and Suzaku who trailed behind walked up to the balcony and looked down as they saw that two young women in maid's uniform had walked in. the leading maid was Sayoko and the one following was Kallen. The two looked down as Sayoko and Kallen walked over to the centre of the room.

"your majesty who's that following Sayoko?" questioned Suzaku.

"if I remember correctly that is one of the new maids coming in" Lelouch replied "Kallen Kozuki I think was her name"

They continued looking down until Sayoko noticed the two up on the balcony, Kallen noticed Sayoko jump a bit. Kallen looked over at the area that the maid was looking at and saw the Emperor and his Knight looking down at them.

"Good Morning to you your majesty," Sayoko said loud enough for them to hear and bowing. Kallen noticed and bowed as well.

Lelouch gestured them to stay put. Sayoko was confused that he was coming down to talk to them. Lelouch walked to the doors that had the stairs behind them, he opened the door and began to walk down the stairs with his Knight in tow. He reached the bottom and opened another door that led into the throne room's first floor. He saw the two maids and began to walk over to them. Kallen became nervous as he walked over to Sayoko and her. Her heart started beating faster and faster, Sayoko saw Kallen shaking she put a hand on her shoulder. Kallen calmed down when Sayoko's hand touched her shoulder.

"don't worry he won't hurt you" Sayoko reassured her.

Kallen nodded and saw that the Emperor with his Knight behind him was standing in front of Sayoko and her.

"you're showing the new maid around the palace?" Lelouch asked

"yes your majesty I am indeed" Sayoko replied

"ahh I see now your Kallen Kozuki are you not?" he said turning to Kallen

"y-yes I am y-your majesty" Kallen repelling to his question, she was stuttering and shaking she was near like that around anyone before, but the presence of this emperor had her trembling. "i-is there something you want?

"yes, In fact, I'm quite interested in you," He said, the only thing that had him saying these is his connection to the Kallen in the other world.

"interested?" the three said and Lelouch only smiling.

"what do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"I would like to know a bit about you" Lelouch replied "How about we meet in my study this afternoon how does that sound"

"o-ok that sounds g-good," she said knowing that if she would to question him god knows what will happen.

"Good I look forward to the meeting" he responded walking off pass Kallen.

Nunnally sat in her chair under the gazebo, she looked out in the sea of flowers while holding and sipping the tea that Jeremiah had poured for her. The sun gaze fell on the flowers as their beauty met with the eyes of Nunnally. She couldn't believe how much Lelouch and his kingdom had changed in mire five days.

"A mire five day's" she mumbled,

"what was that princess?" Jeremiah asked.

"mmm oh well I was wondering how emperor Lelouch has changed the empire and himself in just five days it's astonishing" she responded finishing her cup of tea and gesturing to fill up the teacup again

"yes, quite true" he replied filling the teacup up but noticing the entrance of the gazebo having to figures "your majesty, Knight of Zero how is your mourning"

Nunnally span around almost spilling her tea and saw Lelouch and Suzaku walking into the gazebo. Jeremiah pulled a chair out and faced it to the garden. Lelouch sat down on the chair while Suzaku stood next to him.

"cup of tea, your majesty?" asked Jeremiah.

"yes, please" he replied.

Jeremiah poured the tea into a posh-looking teacup, he then placed it down next to Lelouch and he then stood aside admiring the flowers until he was called upon again. Lelouch and Nunnally made small talk until Lelouch said

"am I the Ideal Emperor?" he asked "I mean I was this tyrannical Emperor that ruled with an iron fist but then everything changed. In just a few days I go from bad to good. I've seen the new maid and she was trembling when I went near her, people are still afraid of me"

He was reminded of what he had done in his own world when he became a tyrannical leader and all the lives lost. Nunnally had not heard her brother question himself before and seek help and guidance. Nunnally sipped her tea.

"Big Brother," she said making Lelouch look at her, she noticed that there was a tear forming in one of his eye's "you… you are the ideal Emperor even if you were an evil tyrant, we still loved you. If you show the people your respect I'm sure that the people will follow you to hell and back. Just don't go back to be that tyrant".

"yes, I won't go back to be that tyrant," he said, "I'll be the Emperor that loves his subjects and they love and respect me in return"

Nunnally, Jeremiah and Suzaku could not help but smile at what he said.

"thank you, Nunnally," Lelouch said

They conducted small talk with each other but Nunnally caught the glimpse of a lime green haired girl in the garden and stared at the person trying to see the full picture from afar until Lelouch saw Nunnally staring into the garden and looked towards where she was looking at. To his surprise it was…

"C.C," he said in shock.

"C.C?" Nunnally said under her breath and saw Lelouch get up and started to run down to the garden steps

"stay were you are and don't come down until I'm done" he yelled

The garden steps were made of stone and had four steps then two-meter gap than it repeats until he got to the bottom of the garden he looked to the right and saw C.C standing in front of him.

"C.C what are you doing here?" he said huffing and puffing

"hmm oh Lelouch it's good you found me," she said dodging his question

"what do you mean?" he asked as he got his composer back, he investigated the clothing she was wearing. She wore Black knight clothing from his world. she began to talk again

"Lelouch I have news that might be of use to you…"

"wait before you tell me I have I few questions" he interrupted her.

"Alright I'm all ears" she responded.

"First tell me how you got here two are you in the black's knights and three how fairs the world that I have left behind?" He asked

"right well C's world chose me as the messenger because of our contract with each other, I am in the black knights, I'm a captain of a small group I thought that if I joined the black knights again for a little while It would be fun… and the world fairs good peace is in order there is still some rebuilding to do but fairs good."

"are good that puts my heart at rest but if you're the messenger then what would be your message?" He asked

"mmm well you may not like it but there is a Geass user some were near the capital"

"WHAT" yelled Lelouch in shock, everyone on top of the garden heard him yell and they began to worry.

'if C.C aka the messenger from C's world is here telling me this then this guy is dangerous' he thought while regaining his composer.

"tell me more about this Geass user C.C" he calmly said

"I don't know much of his Geass the C's world didn't tell much in the way of information" she answered.

"well thank you for the information C.C," he said, "this is going to hard if I don't have the information, but anything that comes my way I will overcome any challenge that comes my way. That is because I am Zero the miracle worker".

 **Authors notes- sorry I took long to finish this chapter, I had some stuff going on, so I didn't have time to write. The next chapter will maybe take as long as this one or longer depending on the time I have to write.**

 **I hope you guys got the idea of the continent, but I'll summarize it for you if you didn't get it. Basically, the Chinese Empire is to the north but there is a "wall" of mountains meaning hard to traverse without pathways to get to either side. East is a few nations that hate each other and equally hate Britannia they'll be in the story later on. Oh, the south is a sea the size of the Mediterranean Sea but has only one entrance to the sea which is near the peninsula the Britannian empire owns I do stress that this continent is not Europe. And well west is just ocean.**

 **The time when Kallen was approached by Lelouch and began to tremble, who wouldn't tremble near a Once was tyrannical Emperor it's five days since the emperor hard "changed" nobody would know if he would be telling the truth. People mostly still fear him even if they don't show it.**

 **This Geass user is just a person to spice things up a bit but feel free to voice your approval or disapproval to keep him when he comes out and shows himself, so I don't need to kill him off so quickly.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **edit: I've changed the last few sentences so it does ruin the mystery of the geass user.  
**


	4. Chapter 3 - part 2

Chapter 3- Part 2

Lelouch was getting very tired of the fact that Kallen was dodging his questions with lies even if they were directed towards her daily life before coming to the palace. He could see through the lies with ease. Anyone that could lie to his face and get away with it without him knowing was zero.

He was tempted to use his Geass on her but refrained from doing so all because Suzaku was there watching over him like a hawk. If Kallen was thinking of trying to assassinate him she would not be able without him poncing like a guard dog.

He didn't really want to revile his geass or his code to him or any of his 'trusted' subordinates. Yes, they carry out his wishes without question, but these people were the other Lelouch's subordinates and he would have to get to know better to the point that he liked.

Lelouch leaned back in his chair and sighed in defeat, he was not getting anywhere with Kallen that he liked. "Kallen you may leave," he said pointing towards the door. The thing that he learned with his cryptic questions was that the war a year and a half ago brought her family into shambles. In this world, she was not a noble man's daughter like in the other world, but she was a simple commoner.

"yes, your majesty" bowing to him in respect before turning heel and exiting his study. She was getting better. She wasn't trembling in fear or any of that nonsense. She more composed which he liked but the fact that she was more composed was that he couldn't get much more out of because she would just dodge the question with a lie or as a somewhat truthful answer. He scowled at the thought of not getting all his questions answered properly.

When Kallen had left the room Suzaku spoke in a less formal way "Lelouch it's not my place to say why you wanted to talk to that maid, but I don't really care but I do want to know who that girl was. The one in the green hair. I've never seen her before. What did she say to get you panicked like that? I've never seen you that panicked before."

"she's a witch" he mumbles dismissively

"she's a what?" Suzaku said clearly hearing him.

"her names C.C. you could say we are accomplices." he remised "but you probably not going to see her again anytime soon."

"Right… well, it's getting late your majesty" Suzaku said jokingly but returning. "maybe you should go say night to Nunnally. she did request it."

"Nunnally?" Lelouch muse getting up from his desk. 'I haven't talked to her a lot since coming here. Does looking at her make me feel uncomfortable of what I put my Nunnally though when I was demon emperor? Don't make excuses this is a different world, they wouldn't know anything that happened there. Nothing!

"Lelouch?" Suzaku worriedly said out the of the blue. "everything alright. you space out for a second"

Lelouch chuckled "everything is fine. Now let's go see this request." 'different world, different life'.

* * *

Kallen sighed of relief as she exited the emperor's study. Kallen was smart enough to try and led the emperor down the lies that she answered his questions. But it unnerved her that he was questioning her not even the other new maids, even the older maids never got that treatment from the emperor. He would mostly not look at them.

Maybe the emperor knew that she was a spy.

'No!' he couldn't or have known. She only just got here. Was she compromised?

'No!' it's just her being paranoid. He just caught her by surprise that is all.

I'm just paranoid, maybe a good relaxing bath would get her out of her stressed state. It's late, so the head maid should be able to let me. Right? Kallen sighed "I'm not cut out for this."

 **Authors note- nothing to really say but just a hope you enjoyed this little short. See ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
